Talk:Mod Shop
Huh, there's already a page "Workshop". We should merge it here : https://starlink.fandom.com/wiki/Workshop I didn't tell you but I've created a page "Collection" : https://starlink.fandom.com/wiki/Collection, so that to avoid creating duplicate articles :) G0DVL (talk) 16:54, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Hrm... perhaps this wasn't the best move then I thought about making the Mod Shop its own thing, especially since it was largely experimental, because initially it was going to try and use a <\tabview> table (or could I just use <\nowiki> to break that code from happening here). Then I found <\tabber> in the process and it didn't require multiple pages to pull off, and... Yeah well I'll merge it in later to see how it looks, if it turns out alright I'll set up a redirect || Officer Vaelyn (talk) 16:39, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Nice finding the <\tabber>. <\tabview> is only preferable if you're using the same pages elswhere (or to avoid bad rendering on mobile). Feel free to experiment on your own. I just didn't know why you did it. I'll add the mod list pages with their availability per Workshop per level this afternoon on the workshop page G0DVL (talk) 16:54, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Awesome, thanks. Can’t do much right now due to phone (don’t want to risk crashing Chrome right now with mass cut/paste), but it seems like <\tabber> seems to work okay on a mobile layout, even though it shouldn’t; it just doesn’t appear as tabs unforunately. Still displays what it needs to I suppose || Officer Vaelyn (talk) 18:51, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Or, wait, sorry- are you going to add the mod list pages into the Workshop itself with standalone tables, or the Mod Shop tables from here when it’s merged over there? || Officer Vaelyn (talk) 18:58, April 13, 2019 (UTC) I was going to until I saw what you did, which is better. I'll make a separate page with the tabber only just not to make silly things on your current work and if that's right, I'll copy paste it on Mod Shop and delete my old page. G0DVL (talk) 10:46, April 14, 2019 (UTC) On second though, I was going to make tabview instead of tabber because the mod list per planet can also be used on the planet pages themselves, but we can have them both. G0DVL (talk) 11:56, April 14, 2019 (UTC) I like it, especially the simplification of the table. Yours is looking clean and user-friendly to edit, too. Just to clarify now though, how should we really go about this? Should we keep Mod Shop and Workshop, or should I set up a redirect since we essentially display the same info now? Officer Vaelyn (talk) 17:22, April 14, 2019 (UTC) I think we should merge it to the Workshop. The tables are not enough and your explanation fits in the Workshop page, under the "Workshop Mod List" section (which you can rename to Mod Shop). Later I plan to add on each outpost type their cost&requirements using the < tabber > you found since outpost building requirements and benefits aren't useful for other articles I think. G0DVL (talk) 21:31, April 14, 2019 (UTC)